


The Dance

by JinnyR



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay learn to dance together.One-two-three.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.**

"No, not like that, like this."

"I've certainly never done anything like this before. Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'm sure. Look, put your hand here...."

"Yesss...."

"And bend your legs a little......"

"Okay...." 

"Now, pay attention and keep feeling for my right hand; it's going to tell you exactly what to do. Are you ready, Kathryn? Good. Computer, play Chakotay Waltz Programme Stauss Three." 

The music filled the room and Chakotay and Kathryn started circling the room in a tenuous dance. Chakotay had a natural grace and Kathryn fit into his arms perfectly, but it seemed obvious that waltzing was not her strong suit. Frankly, she gave the impression of hanging on for dear life.

"You know, Kathryn, I'm surprised you didn't learn to waltz at Starfleet Academy. I had to take their complete series of dance lessons just so I wouldn't embarrass the Federation in a diplomatic situation. How did you get out of them?"

Kathryn lowered her eyes. "I always managed to get Admiral Paris to think up a new experiment just in the nick of time. When I swung my elbows it usually meant that a piece of equipment hit the floor, not a dance partner. I'm sorry, Chakotay, I didn't know they were going to pick the waltz this year." 

"That's okay, Kathryn. You're a quick study. Computer, delete music. C'mon, put your hand back on my shoulder and let's just step through this without the music. And keep your sensors on my right hand!" 

They got back into position, Kathryn putting her left hand on Chakotay's shoulder and he putting his right hand on her waist. They joined their free hands like they had on New Earth and slowly began to step through the three-step waltz. While it wasn't magic, neither of them seemed to be complaining.

Yesterday the tension had been much thicker. 

* * *

Janeway tossed a padd on a messy pile of others. "That's the last one, thank goodness. I feel like we've been in this room for days." She got up and stretched. 

Chakotay appreciated the view then also got up and moved. "Weeks. I don't what we did or did not do that resulted in this marathon, but let's not let it happen again." 

"Agreed." She started walking towards the replicator. "I'm hungry, how about you? Would you like some lunch? Maybe a sandwich and some soup?" 

"Throw in some spiced Vulcan tea, and you've got a deal. Although, I should point out that the time indicates that it's our supper, not our lunch." She groaned and Chakotay started clearing the coffee table for their meal.

When they were almost done Chakotay turned to Janeway and said, "You know, there's still one more item we have to discuss." 

Her eyes narrowed and she glanced sideways at him. "Don't," was all she said.

"Captain...."

"Don't!"

"Kathryn...." 

She sighed. "Okay, say it. I won't like it but get it off your chest." 

"In three days it's the Anniversary Dance."

"Oh gawd, you said it. Chakotay, you know how I feel about this. How in the world can I celebrate my stranding us all in the Delta Quadrant?" 

"Kathryn, please stop. No one, and I mean no one, blames you for that. There's not a person on this ship that doesn't agree with your decision; even the old diehards now admit they couldn't have lived with themselves if you had chosen the alternative. Voyager is a happy ship and the crew is a happy family. And families celebrate significant events"

"Okay," she said softly and laid her head on the back of the couch. "But why do they always make us dance the first dance alone? It's so embarrassing!" 

"Well, I kind of like it. It's the ritual that symbolizes our two crews joining together and becoming one."

"Oh yeah, that part. It's the 'Mum and Dad' comments that drive me back to my quarters to drink!" They both laughed.

"Then I guess this isn't the best time to tell you the rest."

She brought her head up and stared at him. "Oh, Chakotay, no. Please no. What else could they do to us?" 

"Nothing much, Kathryn, so quit worrying. It's just that this year's opening dance is the waltz." 

She didn't say a word; she just got up off the couch and walked to the cupboard under the replicator. Bending down she searched for and found a bottle and two glasses and brought them back to him.

"Here, Dad. You pour. And you don't even have to call me Mum." And she dropped back onto the couch as if phaser shot. 

* * *

"You're tickling me!"

He sighed. "Kathryn, I am not tickling you. I am leading you. You're supposed to be snuggling romantically into my manly chest while I steer this barge. And I steer with my right hand. When I push gently against your waist we'll change course to starboard. That's your starboard. You'll feel my fingers tell you when it's time to bear to port, and you can't mistake it when my hand guides you fore or aft." 

"Oh. Okay. I thought maybe your hand had a cramp. Sorry. I guess you meant," she paused and considered, "port!"

"Excellent. Now again, one-two-three, one-two-three, don't look at your feet, one-two-three....that's it -- your're doing it! Now aft, feel it?" 

"Yes! Yes, I feel it, Chakotay! You're a genius!" 

"A regular Fred Astaire, that's me."

"Who?"

"Forget it, I've been listening to Paris too much lately. No NO, don't look at your feet!" She stumbled over his foot and they both went flying. Luckily, she thought, he's awfully nice to land on. 

"Kathryn..."

"Yes, Chakotay?" 

"You're crushing me." 

"Surely not, Chakotay. You must weigh almost twice as much as I do" 

"Okay then, you're driving me crazy. Do you think you could just move your left knee a little?" She did. "Ooggghhhh. No, the other way, you vixen. Spirits!" 

"Chakotay," she murmured from the crook between his neck and shoulder, "what cologne do you wear? You smell good."

"I don't wear cologne." He gasped. "Haven't since the Maquis, didn't want a Cardassian sniffing me out. Hmm, wanna try that left knee again?" 

She obliged.

"Hey. What did you do?" 

"I moved my left knee like you wanted." 

"That's not what I wanted. Keep with the programme, Ginger. Ooggghhhh. That's better."

"Who's Ginger? Another planet-side adventure, Commander?" She moved her knee again, much harder.

He yelped! "Are you trying to kill me, for gawds sake? Ginger Rogers was Fred Astaire's dance partner. Only, she actually danced." He started some deep breathing exercises despite the dead weight draped over his body. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, then. How can I make it up to you?" Her tongue slid up his neck towards his ear. She whispered, "You taste good, too. Are you sure you're not wearing something special?"

He groaned, "The only thing I seem to be wearing these days is you. And let me tell you, as a fashion statement you're ooggghhhh." 

"Sorry, Chakotay, that knee seems to have a mind of its own. Did you know that your manly chest is extremely comfortable? I mean, it's wider than a crewman's bunk." She undid some buttons and laid open mouth kisses across him. Suddenly her bunk was shaking enough for her hands to grab for a supporting handle. They found his hair and her fingers spread through it.

His voice was hoarse, "Kathryn, I'm giving you three seconds to..." 

She cut him off. "One-two-three," she whispered in his ear and then promptly slid her tongue into it. 

Amazingly, it was still there when she found herself flat on her back with her dance partner leading again.

"Then it's the full lesson you want, Ginger?" he whispered as he angled his mouth to her ear. The tingling that his breath caused shot all the way down to her feet. She didn't look at them. 

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it, Fred? I can now count to three and I'm not looking at my feet, but I can't feel your right hand so what am I supposed to do now?" 

He looked down at her with a steady gaze and met her eyes. He moved his right hand and she trembled.

"Mmmm. Fore." And her arms reached up around his neck and her lips found his mouth. Their first kiss started out soft and sweet and then became more intense until finally she couldn't deny his tongue's demand. She opened her mouth to him and surrendered to his exquisite possession. She couldn't stop her body from arching into his when his mouth left hers and moved towards her breasts. His teeth found the buttons of her blouse and he bit them off. One, two, three. Then his mouth found her breast and his right hand moved again.

"Oh gawd. Aft." Her legs started to tremble as she pulled them up around his. She used her feet to stroke the backs of his legs and he involuntarily thrust against her. 

Suddenly, Chakotay caught his breath and lowered his forehead to her chest. He clamped his jaw to steady his shaking and when it was under control he raised his head and looked into her eyes. His voice was quiet and tight when he said, "Kathryn, you've never been a tease and I don't want to take advantage of a silly game. So, tell me to stop now, while I can. If you don't, I'm not sure I'll stop no matter what you say or do. Do you understand?" He took a deep breath. "You've got three seconds to stop this, Kathryn." 

Her hands cupped his face while her right forefinger traced his tattoo. She smiled and whispered, "One-two-three, Chakotay. I'm still waiting for starboard and port." 

She found his instruction to be very illuminating.

Much later, as Kathryn was totally cuddled within Chakotay's arms and legs in his bed, he looked into her face and smiled. "Well, at least we still have two more days to teach you how to waltz. Although I just can't understand how a woman who moves like you do can't pick up a simple rhythm like the waltz." 

"Chakotay, you've seen me dance lots of times. You've even seen me perform the dying swan from the Swan Lake ballet during Talent Night. What in the world makes you think I can't waltz?" 

"You mean, besides our crumpled heap? Or your amazing lack of co-ordination a while ago? Or the fact that you said you never learnt because you never took Starfleet's dancing lessons?"

"I said I managed to ditch their lessons, I didn't say I couldn't waltz." She smiled at him like a cat. "If you'd like, I can show you holograms of some of my trophies for ballroom dancing."

He just looked at her. "You're a fake and a fraud." 

"No, I'm not. I wanted you to teach me how to dance with you. I didn't specify the waltz or the foxtrot or the tango or anything else. You just assumed." 

He began to smile at her. "I was right before. You are a vixen." 

"Chakotay, I've wanted to dance with you for a long time now. If it's the oldest dance in time, are you going to quit me on a technicality?" 

"No, I'm not. I bow to your tactical superiority, Captain, but just remember one thing..." 

"Yes?"

"I lead."

They danced all night long.

THE END


End file.
